Nathaniel Carter
| name = Nathaniel "Nate" Christopher Carter | font = Century Gothic | background = #D6FFDB | color1 = palegreen | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = black | fontcolor2 = palegreen | bodyfontcolor = navy | image = Tadhg Kelly 2.jpg | width = 200 | gender = Male | age = 23 | birthday = September 13, 1991 | address = 33 Moxley Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Banker | relationships = None | housemates = Parents and sister | education = Desmond College of the Arts (graduate) | appearance = *'Hair color:' Blondish-brunette *'Eye color:' Green | personality = Nate is a relaxed and seemingly carefree individual. He enjoys flirting with girls often and being friendly to people. He's fairly smart and talented at the things he does, but despite the air of confidence he displays, he has his insecurities that stem from his inability to fall into the mold for boys society expected of him. As a result, he overcompensates by trying to be distant rather than emotionally attached. He has few close relationships with people as he mostly has casual fun talking to people he meets without getting to know people on a deeper level. Although he and his sister are fairly close, he still feels a level of distance between them as Crystal is very responsible and serious about what she does and she also has been in a relationship with her boyfriend for a long time and cannot relate as well to his issues. |history = Nathaniel (Nate) was born in Lebeaux, where his family lived until he was 5. They then moved to Miduna Beach, and he and his younger sister Crystal attended Miduna Beach Elementary and Miduna Beach High. His family always lived comfortably but growing up, Nate was introverted and other than playing soccer, he didn't have many of the boyish interests most boys his age had. He liked to stay at home and do art and he was interested in many of the things girls liked to talk about, but he realized early on that it was weird for boys to like art and be close with girls, so he kept his art interest a secret and didn't make many friends. As Nate got through middle school and high school, Nate realized that it was fun to play around with girls and see their reactions. This also prevented him from getting teased and earned him acceptance among other guys, and he slowly adapted an attitude of flirting with girls without much regard for getting close to them. He did above average in school and was quite happy with his life. When it came to deciding on a college in 2008-2009, Nate wanted to attend Desmond College of the Arts. He had visited the campus before and fell in love with it but his parents were reluctant to let him go to an arts-focused school. They compromised as he decided to major in finance there. He also played for the soccer team and explored his interests in animation arts. He had his group of guy friends who he got along with, and he frequently flirted with girls he met. He was enjoying his college life and graduated Desmond in 2013, getting a job at Starbucks that summer temporarily while casually looking for work. Nate continued to be carefree and confident in himself until one night when he was about to hook up with a girl and realized he couldn't. Nate moped for a while over his inability to carry out the image he had made for himself until Erin managed to cheer him up by kissing him on the cheek. He started realizing how wonderful Erin was and felt that he really loved her and wanted to go out with her, but Erin soon received a call to go to New York, and so she moved away. After a push from his sister, telling him to maybe get to know people including girls better instead of just clinging to a girl who actually talked to her, Nate decided to try to change his ways. Unfortunately the first girl he met after Erin left only wanted a one night stand from him, and so he didn't get very far. He then decided to stop trying to work on his social life and focus on himself for a bit. He received a job offer from a local bank and started working there. | family = *'Nathan and Christine Carter' are Nate's parents. They can be strict at times but generally the family gets along. *'Crystal Carter' and Nate are fairly close and they joke with each other a lot. They have very different personalities as Crystal is a hardworking perfectionist who dedicates her commitment to her boyfriend, while Nate can often be a lazy jokester who likes to flirt with people. | friends = *'Erin Jacobsen' is Nate's sister's best friend, so Erin and Nate often see each other when Erin goes to his house. Nate had a playful relationship with Erin as they often bickered and teased each other. As Erin was one of the only girls he had a genuine friendship with, he found that he had feelings for her, but Erin didn't reciprocate and soon moved to New York. *'Grace Forbes' is a girl Nate met at Desmond who he found quite cute and flirtatious. *'Marzia Sinclair' and Nate got along well. *'Kendall Pierce' and Nate seemed to be well at first when Kendall complimented Nate's looks until their interactions quickly went sour. *'Shelly Elberry' is a girl who Nate met at a club. The two hit it off and Shelly brought Nate to hook up in her car. Nate became self conscious and ran away, and though he never met Shelly again, this encounter spurred Nate to begin a process of self realization. | trivia = | note = I started him a while ago straight up as this manwhole guy who flirts with every girl he meets, but then as I wrote threads between him and Erin and some freaks were kind enough to tell me they shipped it, I realized he had more potential and depth to him that I could write about. I promised people that I would eventually write more of them again, so I brought him back to give that closure and also hope to develop him more as his own person. However, as I do not have time to do that at the moment, he is inactive again. | fc = Tadhg Kelly | user = Cc71}}